Resident Evil: New Harmony - Previews
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: A series of two teasers and one chapter on background information. ONI finds the Progenitor Virus on New Harmony and makes the t-Virus, need I say more?
1. BioWar

**This is a teaser for my upcoming Halo and Resident crossover series**

* * *

><p>REPORT ON THE TYRANT BIOLOGICAL WEAPON<p>

Codename USUAL SUSPECTS,

I apologize for my neglectful behavior in the past couple of months to keep you well informed of the progress we've made in perfecting the project as a viable resource for the Office of Naval Intelligence and our allies to use against the Covenant Empire in the years ahead. So far, the team at the Andromeda Military Science Institute and it's various entities throughout the colonies have gathered little information about the origins of the mutagen found deep below the facility. Usually with a Forerunner facility, you'd find some artificial intelligence entity contained within it's systems, and our luck has ran out, not finding a single hint of an A.I. willing to help us.

Thankfully, we don't need the help of those bastards to amplify the viruses composition into something more deadly and potent. A strain of an ancient Forerunner disease we've come to refer to as "Inferi redivivus" is quite prevalent within the vile we obtained from the lab below Andromeda MSI. This disease was first recorded in modern times on Worra Rats on Eta Oceanus III; Inferi redivivus is known to shut down vital organs within the infected person/animal and mutate them in small, though distinct ways. A spray of this disease on recently deceased rats not only mutated them, but also gave them the ability to revive themselves. As our agenda is to kill the Covenant instead of allowing them to live, I've taken the liberty of altering disease to remove all revival and extreme mutation features in it.

Last week, we began our first wide-scale testing on sentient beings and more "civilized" wildlife from Earth and around the galaxy. Using convicts "borrowed" from local detention facilities, conscripted soldiers from the Outer-Rim Colonies, and various Covenant Prisoners of War (species include the Sangheili, Unggoy, and even a few Jiralhanae). The wide amount of test subjects needed for both the UNSC and Covenant personnel were to see if either groups had varied levels of drugs/enhancers in their system that would prohibit Tyrant from being an effective disease within one's body.

The infected test subjects all show symptoms of extremely aggressive and violent behavior on-par with Dogs seen with rare-cases of rabies. One of our guards who neglected to pay close attention to one of the infected conscripts was attacked ferociously in the small cell that we test the subjects in. This unfortunate case of idiocy by the ONI soldier actually did more harm than good for us, as it opened up a whole new realm of possibility we could never hope for. In addition to air-based biological weapons we've been using since the 21st century, T-Virus can be transferred from one person to another by means of aggressive force by biting or "swapping" bodily fluids. Quite frankly...I think we just may have made the first zombie disease in history!

As per your request months ago, I will remember to keep on updating you on the ongoing efforts to complete the Tyrant virus.

Sincerely,

Dr. Vladimir Petrovich, MD, PhD

Andromeda Military Science Institute, New Harmony, Gamma Centauri, Core Systems

Office of Naval Intelligence

0352 Hours, August 5th, 2550

UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence (Official Classified Document — do not disclose)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Debrief

**Here's the second teaser, it details the ****course of the story and it's spoilers. **

* * *

><p>UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION<p>

Date/Time Sent: 01:00 Hours, Southern Reach Time — 4 November 2556

Flash A45KE1-X6

Encryption Code CRIMSON

Public Key :file/bio

From MAJOR GENERAL Henry West — Commanding Officer, MONASTIR GUARDS BRIGADE

To: ADMIRAL OF THE FLEET Lord Terrence Hood — Chief of Naval Operations

Subject Infection destroyed

Classification Restricted (DOD-IC Level One Classified)

/START FILE/DECRYPTION PROTOCOL/

Anti-virus efforts on New Harmony complete

Lord Hood, as per your request, I am writing this letter on successful completion of containment and evacuation procedures on the colony of New Harmony. As such, I, Major General Henry Mackenzie Thomas West, Commanding Officer, Monastir Guards Brigade, New Harmony Armed Forces will provide you with a list of noted events since the outbreak of the t-Virus.

Outbreak (September 6th-October 11th) — Poor safety precautions by the ONI Gamma-2 Division and Umbrella Corporation personnel at the Andromeda Military Science Institute and other facilities allowed both large amounts of the discovered t-Virus and numerous test subjects (including conscripted Human soldiers, Covenant prisoners of war, and various numbers of Earth-born and galactic-wide wildlife). Efforts by special forces-trained security personnel were subdued by the speed and stealth of the infected subjects. The remoteness of the Andromeda facility had no effect on the subjects, as they were quickly infested by dozens of facility-engineered and recently-infected lifeforms.

Response (October 22nd-24th) — Somehow, no alarms at the facility were sounded, and only the weekly communiques between ONI's Monastir field office and the Andromeda MSI gave warning to the lack of activity at the facility. Informed of the outbreak, Colonial Governor: President Leland Kinberg ordered a state of emergency on the colony with the false announcement of a possible "New Colonial Alliance" attack within days. Secretary-General Ruth Charet ordered the disbandment of Posse Comitatus on New Harmony for the duration of the crisis. The entirety of the New Harmony Land Forces Command was put on high alert, and three Marine divisions en route to shore leave on Pandora were reassigned to aid in containment efforts.

77% Infection (25 October) — Despite initial estimations on the expanded growth of the t-Virus, by the time forces were able to begin large-scale containment, the colony had already sustained a 77% infection rate over a third of the colony. This caused many evacuation transports to be boarded and/or shot down while attempting to flee the colony by the RRFC's Third Fleet, Fleet Admirals Arthur Cross and Jun Pinto ordered all vessels with even a rumor of infection aboard to be destroyed. The majority of the New Harmony Army was infected by the end of the week, and the 1143rd Brigade Combat Team served as it's only combat effective unit protecting the whole of the capital region. Governor General Kinberg transferred his duties as Commander-in-Chief of the New Harmony Armed Forces to myself, and I assumed control of the rest of the army that same day with the death of Field Marshal Reinhard.

Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Bombardment (27 October) — With the capital and all significant holdouts overran by the infected, President Kinberg and myself recommended FADMs Cross and Pinto to begin NBC saturation bombing of New Harmony's affected settlements. They accepted the recommendation after receiving a message from SecGen Charet giving the order to release all weapons of mass destruction. By the 29th, significant areas of Monastir were leveled by Longswords and major cities that were overrun were evacuated and subsequently destroyed, with chemical and biological weapons released over much of the rest of the colony. The chemical and biological weapons released were a low-yield substance, allowing many communities to breath fresh air after just days of release; the majority of affected however did not enjoy this fate.

Final containment (31 October) — Reinforced by fresh Army, Navy, and Marine Special Operations Units along with the regrouped New Harmony Land Forces Command, we began a day-long campaign to root out, contain, and destroy all remaining Tyrant infectees, as well to rescue any stranded survivors of the so called "holocaust". The 1143rd BCT was relieved of it's duties by the 221st BCT and we wre subsequently shipped to Reach for further decontamination and debriefing.

The mission was complete at around 03:00 hours on 1 November after a large skirmish on the outskirts of Monastir. Our rough estimates puts the total infected at a minimum of 12 million citizens (most of which were from Raccoon City and Tall Oaks), which includes 12 Army divisions, 1 Marine division, and Destroyer Squadron 87. The estimated number of survivors is thankfully around 45 million, though what happened to the 10 million remaining un-accounted for is uncertain; it is likely that they perished by our NBC saturation bombing. I plan to take the Monastir Guards and an Army corps back to New Harmony within a month, in an effort to discover the whereabouts of the missing 10 million. The few survivors of the outbreak who escaped New Harmony with knowledge of what truly happened have been brought in for questioning, it is certain that this knowledge has been contained by Naval Intelligence who continue to proclaim that this was a Covenant super-weapon unleashed by Insurrectionists. Their brain washing techniques have finally found a worthy purpose after all.

Please inform the Joint Chiefs of Staff that I do intend to return to my home colony soon, with or without their approval.

Sincerely,

Major General Henry West

1143rd New Harmony Brigade Combat Team (Monastir Guards)

San Juan, Reach

/END/

/DECRYPTION OF ARCHIVED FILE/

* * *

><p><strong>I said there are spoilers in this. EZP out!<strong>


End file.
